Naruto the Crossdressing Lesbian
by Kaisha Agariba Hiniku
Summary: Naruto: NO! Don't tell everyone my secret! Me: But why It's awesome! Naruto:Because it's a secret damn it! Me: That language is un-becoming of- Naruto: SHUT UP! Me:Read and find out Naruto's secret. Naruto: NO PLEASE DON'T!


No one knows my secret... My name is Naruto Uzumaki,,, I'm a Genin of Team 7... My teammates are Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno... My Jounin sensei is Kakashi Hatake... God how I wish I was on Team 8... thenm I could be with the goddesses of the Leaf: Kurenai Yuhi, and Hinata Hyuuga... If anyone knew my secret then I'd be embarrassed and glad. For I'm tired of people calling me Naruto-kun when they should be calling me Naruto-chan! I'm a girl after all. That's right... I'm a lesbian! *sigh*... but that'll never happen... I keep a hange up to, in all shapes and forms, be a boy. I like being a girl and all it's just that when you have the villagers hating you they tend to want to get back at you and if you're a girl, then that just adds rape to the scene so I took on the boy to save myself from that trauma. My acting skills are damn near flawless. I may have slipped a few times here and there, but I always cover up my tracks... My henges are special because most hanges are genjutsus that make you appear different, mine allows me to become different, it's not a genjutsu, I change into the form of another. The Sharingan of the Uchiha's and the Byakugan of the Hyuuga's can't penitrate my henge... So in essance... In all ways I'm a boy. I've even noticed Hinata, the Hyuuga heiress, stalking me with her Byakugan active and a huge blush on her face. I know what she was looking at... It's physical and doesn't shoot blanks... I don't exactly know how it works, but it does. So needless to say... I can get girls pregnant and get pregnant myself... confusing isn't it? I may be a girl, but I'm a lesbian after all. My story starts soon after my first A-Rank Mission... To Wave. But during my travel to Wave something was happening in Iwa.

_**In Iwa**_

a man was looking over the bodies of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. The Tsuchikage didn't know anything about this. They invented a Jutsu to revive them both with a slight was the previous Jinchuuriki for the Kyuubi no Kitsune which was then sealed into their son, Naruto.(A/N: No one knows remember?)

"Let's get the Jutsu under way. Kasha... We all hate youy, but... Help us with this Jutsu... please supply us with some Demonic Chakra from the Juugo." the man said.

"Alright Shinimaru. Let's do this..." Kasha said as everyone in the room flashed through 4,672 handsigns and yelled," Soul Retrieval Jutsu! Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki!"

Then after the light wore off their eyes opened up. They proceeded to tell them about Naruto, their son, and how he just went on his 1st A-Rank Mission as a Genin when they said," We had a girl... Wait... A-RANK AS A GENIN!" and they left Iwa in a flash of yellow light.

_**With Team 7**_

They were walking along the trail back to Konoha when Kakashi felt a slight pulse of chakra, far too small for a Genin to feel. It was familiar too and that set Kakashi on edge.

"I'm going to go use the bathroom... get the camp set up." Kakashi ordered as he vanished in a swirl of leaves.

"Shunshin no Jutsu, Kakashi? Heh... Tell me... who is that kid with the blue eyes, blonde hair, and is wearing the 'kill me orange jumpsuite' please?" Minato asked.

"That's the Kyuubi's container, Naruto Uzumaki... He's quite the Genin... always keep you guessing." Kakashi said.

"He? You surely mean she. Uzumaki? You mean Namikaze right?" Kushina asked.

"No... I assure you Naruto is male and his last name is Uzumaki. Why?" Kakashi asked.

"Because Naruto is my child and is female!" Minato said.

"And I gave birth to her!" Kushina yelled.

"So you got married to each other after all... I take it you want to get to know your child so hold on." Kakashi said as he vanished in a swirl of leaves.

"Kakashi-sensei! About time you got here! How far did you go?" Naruto asked.

"Quite far and I found someone." Kakashi said.

"Who?"

"Your parents." Kakashi said as Minato and Kushina came into view.

Naruto did the only sane thing left to her... She pulled a Hinata and fainted. Thus ending her henge making her look female.

"Huh... So Naruto is female... She doesn't show interest in males and she blushes when she sees a female... Oh god... Naruto's a lesbian!" Kakashi deduced.

"ERO-SENSEI!" Sakura shouted and punched Kakashi in the face.

"What do you mean?" Kushina asked.

"All the time during the academy he, I mean she, would blush at girls and mouth off at guys. Only Iruka-sensei was that close to her and I guarantee that hr didn't know" Sakura said.

"Hn." Sasuke said.

They all sighed at that until they heard groaning. Naruto was waking up. She sighed noticing that her henge was deactivated and said," I guess the cat's out of the bag now that you guys know... I'm sorry for the deception and all, but the henge originally fell off when I was 7 and in shock I accidently used a different type of henge that, basically, made me male. I've kept on using it up until now. Please don't say anything! I'd like to keep the Jutsu up." Naruto said.

"So you want to look like a boy even though you're a girl." Sakura asked.

"I've had a worse life than you may think Sakura... Rape is the only thing that they haven't done to me yet because of my henge... I'd prefer to keep it that way... so I'd like to keep the appearance of being male for as long as the Chuunin Exams." Naruto said.

"Alright... I won't say anything." Sakura said.

"You're my rival so I need you in tip top shape for our spars... So I'm not going to tell." Sasuke said grinning.

"My lips are sealed." Kakashi stated.

"They won't hear it from us." her parents declared.

"Thank you... Henge Pulse Jutsu!" Naruto said as she changed her form back into being a male.

(A/N: I will still be writing it as she though so no worries about being confused unless I'm writing in someone's thoughts about her and they don't know she's a girl yet. Like Ino or Kiba or even Hinata.)

Then they slept the night away only to get up and speed to Konoha. Minato and Kushina went to the Namikaze compound until their daughter came home to them.

"Hey Old Man! We're back!" Naruto said.

"Ah... Naruto! How was your mission?" The Sandaime asked.

"Enlightening for all of us." Naruto answered.

"Care to elaborate?" The Sandaime inquired.

"Later... I'll tell you... I've got to go... I'll take my A-Rank payment now though." Naruto said.

"C-Rank." Sandaime stated.

Kakashi then explained the lie and Naruto was given his A-Rank pay. Naruto then rushed off to her parents house only to gape at it. She went in and greeted her parents. She then explained her plan and they agreed partiall only wanting to protect her. They vanished in a flash of yellow light from the Hiraishin no Jutsu only to end up in the Sandaime's office scaring the hell out of the Sandaime.

"Minato? Kushina? Naruto-kun?" Sarutobi asked.

"Actually... It's Naruto-chan." Naruto said as she released the Jutsu.

"You're a girl? Hinata liked you as a boy though." Sandaime said.

"I know... I'm not stupid you know... I like her too." Naruto said.

"You're a lesbian on top of that? Geeze! You guys are going to give me a heart attack. I take it you want your last name changed too." Sandaime asked.

"That's right... but I don't want girl on my stats until the 1st round of the Chuunin Exams. Perhaps even the 2nd part for I need this ace in the hole." Naruto said as she sat down next to her mother and father.

"I understand... consider it done... Welcome to Konoha... Genin Naruto Namikaze! Tell me how did you do it though?" Sarutobi asked.

"What do you mean?" Naruto inquired.

"The Semen! When you were male , it had sperm! Highly potent sperm at that! You also tired out 5 of my nurses who gave you 1 hand job just to get one cup of sperm! How'd you do that?" Sandaime asked again.

"Well my Jutsu turns me into a male in every meaning of the word ... so my reproductive organs change and I gain the ability to get other girls pregnant. I can also get pregnant. I don't why it does this, just that it does." Naruto explained.

"So basically what you're saying is thta your parents are going to have grandchildren whether they want them or not." Sarutobi stated.

"Yep!" Naruto said cheerfully.

"Remarkable... Truly amazing." Sandaime said.

"Thank you." Naruto said changin her form back into her male being.

"Team 8 will be here shortly if you want to see Hinata." Sandaime said.

Naruto responded by blushing and said," I'd like that... I'd like that alot."

Then there was a knock on the foor and a voice said," Team 8 reporting!"

"Come in!" Sandaime said.

"No Kiba... I will not go out with you! I love Naruto-kun, and I wouldn't care if he was male, female, fox, wolf, bear, tiger, raccoon, ox, or demon! I love him for him." Hinata said glaring at Kiba.

"Um... Hinata... Naruto's in the room... I'm also pretty sure he heard every word you said." Another voice said.

"Huh?" Hinata said as she looked in Naruto's direction and fainted.

"Ugh... might as well... Old Man... I'm going to care for her until she wakes up." Naruto informed him.

"Alright Naruto. I'll tell Hiashi that his daughter is in good hands." He said as Naruto took to the roofs with her in his arms bridal style. No one noticed that Minato and Kushina were already gone until their daughter came home and dropped her Jutsu.

Time Skip Jutsu

They regestered for the Chuunin Exams , and they were in room 301 and Kabuto was showing everyone stats on Ninja Info Cards.

"I'd like to see Rock Lee, Neji Hyuuga, Gaara no Sabaku, and Naruto Uzumaki." Sasuke said.

Stats later to Naruto's

"This is odd... It says Naruto Uzumaki doesn't exist." Kabuto said surprising everyone listening.

"Uzumaki? Dead Last at the academy? Wasn't he on team seven?" Ino asked.

*sighs*"Could have told you that one Sasuke... Try it under Naruto Namikaze." Naruto said catching everyone's attention with that name.

"Namikaze? The 4th? As if you're related to him dobe!" Kiba yelled.

"Hmmm... Ah here it is... Looks just like you actually... Nenjutsu specialist, knows academy Jutsu minus the Clone Jutsu which was substituted by the Shadow Clone Jutsu, has done 16-D Ranks and 2 A-Ranks... huh... Taijutsu abysmall, genjutsu non existant... parents... WOW! Then Yandaime Hokage and some woman named Kushina. Gender... doesn't say?" Kabuto said.

Naruto replies to that one and says," I'm a girl so don't worry about that one. And those Jutsu stats are a little out of date being as deception is a ninja's greatest weapon." and she changed into her female form.

"Hey Hinata!" Naruto said.

"Hey Naruto-chan!" Hinata said smiling.

"That's Naruto? He's hot!" Kiba said.

"Arf!" Akamaru barked.

"I thought Naruto was male? Wait a minute... Hinata... You can't possibly think of Naruto the same way now! How about that date?" Kiba asked.

"Nope... Naruto-chan and I have been going out for the past month now." Hinata said.

"WHAT! WHEN!" Kiba shouted.

"You know... I don't appreciate you yelling at my girlfriend." Naruto said from behind Kiba.

"AGH! Naruto! Don't sneak up on someone like that!" Kiba yelled.

"Kabuto... Tell me why you smell of snakes and blood?" Naruto asked avoiding Kiba's statement.

Just then Kabuto was saved from having to answer by the Sound Trio attacking him in which he expertly dodged but the sound disruptor on the guys arm still caused internal damage which wasn't fatal.

"Shut up and take yout seats idiots!" a familiar voice sounded and Naruto looked to the front and there stood the Head of the Interrogation Department: Ibiki Morino.

They took one look at him and flashed into their seats.


End file.
